srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds III - Shadow Over Stonegate
* Added: May 2006 Part 1 - Arrival in Stonegate You arrive in Stonegate, eager to learn what lies behind the desperate summons that has brought you here. The Lurker Long introductory story. Meet the Lurker; then get into 3 mêlées against the undead: * * * ;Completion reward: *16 general XP. Amongst the Graves (strange discrepancies between old and new data in this section. see the discussion section before you begin!) Exploring among the graves, you come upon an inticing presence... * First you must resist a psychic attack by passing a You can fail several times in a row. Hardest fight reported is Attested foes: ** ** ** After succesfully passing the check, you'll fight, in no particular order, four groups of skeletons: * * * * And then another check (equal to first one - 35 is a fail). You keep rolling as long as you fail. Once you pass, you attack the creature, who vanishes. ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Part 2 - Into the Crypt Following your initial encounter in the graveyard atop Lookout Ridge, you discovered an open crypt. Wary of the danger that might lurk within, but eager to take the fight to the undead invaders, you boldly enter the ancient tomb... The Crypt :E - Entrance :C - Cloaked Skeleton :S - Shadow Path :? - ?? Unclear. ((Questionmarks placed by Woodsmanship score, but I saw little to distinguish between the encounters at these locations and standard random encounters - especially since I received random encounters triggered from clicking "continue" after gathering loot from a random encounter!) Tip: Even if capable, do not use your power of Gating to close the Shadow Path prior to finding the Shadowstone (if you want to obtain the thing!), else you'll have to leave The Crypt without it! Though you can still get it later, should you miss this one. * There are many undead foes throughout this crypt. All are 3+ at MR 77 except the Cloaked Skeleton (4+ at MR 77). * Your objective is to close the Shadow Path. ;The Shadow Path * (Number of warriors varies.) * Closing the Shadowgate appears to require a , to close it with the Shadowstone, or * to close it with Gating (40+). Receive 128 specific XP to Gating if successful - no idea what the threshhold for success is since you should probably have a 100+ bonus if you have Gating 40+. ;The Cloaked Skeleton: * 16 XP to Fortification (30+) for using it to block the fireball. To dodge, +3 Agility check, if you fail you lose ~18 SP. * * Automatically receive on defeating it; note that you can complete the scenario without finding it, if you have Gating at level 40+ ;Completion reward: * 128 general XP. Part 3 - The Beasts of Bone The trip back to town from Lookout Ridge proves perilous indeed... In the Company of Wolves * Most combats are 3+ to hit at MR 75, with foes' SP levels ranging from 30 to 80. Noting that there is a record of two 7+ combats at MR 83 prior to the final chamber. * Final combat is also 3+ vs MR 75, but watch out for the dangerous special attack! Don't Quick Combat this one! There are a few random wolfpacks to be defeated along the way before you arrive to the chamber at the end of the cave (map needed, I still have to upload it) ;Stone Chamber * * At this point you must pass a , 79 is also a fail. then follow two more battles: * * ;Completion reward: * 384 general XP. Part 4 - The Rising of the Tide In the wake of a devastating undead assault upon Stonegate, a lone hero remains standing, and upon his/her shoulders rests the fate of the town and its people... any guesses who s/he might be? The Undying * 16 XP to Archery (skill check) if used successfully against the self-healing Ghoul, then you must defeat it: * . ;Completion reward: * 32 general XP. The following 4 scenarios, detailing the defense of the town of Stonegate, can be done in any order. In the Thick of It * Six combats, all 3+ vs MR 71. There is an +2 agility check in between; if you fail you lose some SP (7-15 observed) ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. A Quartet of Death Four separate battles against a * . ;Completion reward: * 32 general XP. The Beast Keeper * 1st * 2nd * ;Completion reward: * 32 general XP. A Cry for Help * * * 32 xp to Telekinesis (30+), 16 xp to Unarmed Combat for escaping the choke-hold (both tested), OR attempt a * ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. The following scenario is only available once you complete the previous four. We Meet Again 'Dogbreath' is back; a recent acquaintance blocks your way and conjures some playmates for your enjoyment - a mob of eight Greater Ghouls enveloped in the stench of death advances on you: * first, battle against , * then another group of Then, from the side, the cherry on top of this cake of the undead: * ;Completion reward: * 128 general XP. Part 5 - A Second Gate The citizens of Stonegate have fled their homes and set up a fortified camp in a secluded part of the forest north of town, while you continue to wage a one-adventurer war against the invading undead... A Solitary Guardian * 64 XP to Thievery (60)/ Telekinesis (50)/ Illusion (50)/ Gating (50) when used to deal with the undead troll (all tested). Employing this option successfully you'll avoid fighting the troll, but also miss out on the additional combat XP to be gained from that fight. (Note, that using Gating will put you behind the troll, giving you 64 XP and allowing you to engage the Troll at a lower MR if you passed the below test) * Alternately, you can attempt a . Depending upon the success or failure of your attempts above, you'll face either a... ** troll caught off guard: , or a... ** troll aware and ready for your attack: ;Completion reward: *32 general XP. Into the Dark Walkthrough: * There is the usual unmarked resting point at the mouth of the cave; each time you exit the cave, your SP and NV points are automatically restored to their full values. * New (?) foes have ratings ranging from 3+ (to hit) at MR 80 to 6+ (to hit) at MR 80, with SP values of 86 to 100. * Most enemies in this scenario are 3+ vs MR 71, which is why the MR values below are "approximate". * All trolls here have a special 15-20 SP attack * There are random groups of trolls (they're weaker than the ones at the points of interest): ** ** ** *This is a mapped area, with Woodsmanship being the key skill to having points of interest marked for you. The points of interest, in the only order they can be encountered, are listed here: *# Your starting point *# *# *# Shadowstone (If not picked up in previous cave)' *# *# Unknown -- Thievery 70+ and Woodsmanship 70+ tested with no result. (As above; same conclusion.) *# End of the labryinth, you'll see a Shadow Path: *#* 64 Experience to Fortification 50+ when used to block the lightning strike, *#* or "rush forward and attack him": must pass a *#** *#** *#* to close the shadow path, you can... *#** use Gating 50+ for 128 XP, but even if power is used successfully, you still need to execute a . However, if roll is successful, result (number rolled) is not displayed. *#** or use the shadowstone - must pass . No XP earned for this option. *#** if you fail (presumably in either case), you must fight a , this can, apparently, happen indefinitely (or until you die or run out of NV points)... Rewards Summary: * 17 to 33 combat XP from each of the 2 fixed battles against 2 undead trolls. * 65-66 combat XP from the fixed battle against the 3 undead trolls. * 64 XP to Fortification (50+) when used to block the lightning strike. * 17 to 66 combat XP from the first undead troll emerging from the portal. * 128 XP to Gating (50+) for closing the Shadow Path. * - only if you did not find the Shadowstone during the earlier The Crypt scenario; and this time you can't miss it. ;Completion reward: *384 general XP. Part 6 - Many Happy Returns Your return to Stonegate turns out a bit different than you expected... Pull up a Chair Seems like nobody's content just being dead, these days... * * * * * ; he drops an exceptional . ;Completion reward: * 128 general XP. Camp Stonegate The fleshless seem restless... and are apparently wondering what parenthood is all about - so they kidnapped little 'Gretel of Stonegate'... A few options to aid your search: *256 experience (both tested) to find the little girl when you use... **Divination (50) **or Woodsmanship (50) (Skill Check with +16 "Extremely Difficult" modifier) * or a * Then 4 consecutive battles ensue - no Restoration pauses in-between: ** ** ** ** . ;Completion reward: *256 general XP. Part 7 - Nillom The search for Nillom has led you to his residence -- an old watchtower atop a hill on the eastern edge of Stonegate. The Watchtower * May attempt to enter from front or back. ** 16 XP to Thievery for entering the tower from the back, , or: ** 64 XP to Illusion (40) or 32 XP to Gating (30) to enter from the front (Both tested). ** 64 XP to Thievery '''plus 32 XP to Woodsmanship if another option is chosen for the frontal approach, which is to try and sneak by the guards: * 64 XP to Fortification (50) / Telekinesis (50) for avoiding Nillom's attack (Both tested) * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Final Descent You find yourself on the lower level of the late mage's watchtower... This is a mapped area (albeit a strictly linear one); Thievery (if trained high enough) reveals points of interest. Note: On the very first square is a resting spot, with a textual option to do just that (restores both SP and NV). * There are groups of skeletons that you need to defeat before you get to the end of the labyrinth (random and apparently infinite number of occurences; ergo: 'mini grinding spot'): ** ** ** ** ** * At the end of the path, in the vortex chamber, you'll face a (fixed?) number of groups of 1+ foes, with Restoration pauses between 'bouts'. Examples of possible groups include: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Previous -older - reports were of foes , including Greater Deathless Ghouls, groups of 8, 9 and 10 Skeletons, 4 Bone Bladesmen, 2 Greater Ghouls, 3 Lesser Deathless Ghouls.) * Finally, you get a chance to close the Shadow Path: ** 256 XP to Gating (50+), after also passing a , or... ** 0 xp for using the Shadowstone, after passing a . ;Completion reward: * 256 general XP. Part 8 - The Return to Camp Stonegate You return to the forest encampment only to find that the final undead assault upon the beleaguered citizens of Stonegate already rages beneath the trees... The Return Nearing the outer defenses of Stonegate's former residents' camp, you're confronted by the besieging undead hordes: * (confirmed on 1/6/2011 that there 8 ghouls that are 5+ at MR 83 confronted instead of the aforementioned foe). * * The number of ghouls and skeletons must be variable. Not sure about MR, but was 9 ghouls and 12 skeletons. 10/20/2012 (Older reports were of enemies rated "all 3+ vs MR 75", including 9 Ghouls, 10 Skeletons and the Undead Troll.) ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Part 9 - The Last Battle Battle rages beneath the trees at the edge of Camp Stonegate. The ill-equipped and largely untrained citizenry of the town pitch a valiant fight against a vast, merciless and bloodthirsty undead foe. You've arrived just in time to help even the odds. The following scenarios can be done in any order. The Caped Crusader An undead killer of over a dozen of Stonegate's citizens charges at you: * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Thundering Bellow * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. The Headless Rider A forgetful undead horseman dismount and attempts a Zeus-impersonation... * 32 XP to Fortification (50+) for blocking the lightning bolt (you may also "attempt to dodge" but it is not tested). * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. The Withering Touch An insect-loving abomination seems afflicted by nausea, and shares his 'wealth'... * ...then two more join the impromptu entomological convention: * * . All three may drop minor sellable items and gold. ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Cause for Fear An old acquaintance for those who have previously visited Stoneback Hill... * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. The Bone Warriors In the thick of the battle... the truer sense of "mêlée": * * * * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. To the Rescue Hero to the rescue - meaning you, of course... * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. From Above They've grown wings! What next... undead unicorns? Brace youself for: * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Parade of Ghouls This isn't the beauty pageant held in your honour, that you may have been hoping to witness... * * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Death Swings a Sword 'These bones are made for rattling...' * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Gruesome Scene Interrupted The undead have no respect for the dead, these days... * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. A Rotting Behemoth The 'many-toothed wedge-monster'... this was bound to happen... * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Skeletons at The Gate If the barbarians weren't bad enough... the new guests seem even hungrier - all skin and bones... * * * * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. That's the Spirit Every dog has its day... and every skeletal bone might, sooner or later, find its way into a dog's mouth - make sure they're not your bones... * * * ;Completion reward: * 64 general XP. Part 10 - The Aftermath The final battle is over and the undead plague has been defeated, but will things ever be the same in Stonegate? What Follows A very unsettling story text (no combat, powers, or skills needed). Final rewards * Nightsong Armour Set * 2,048 general XP * 256 XP applied to All Skills and Powers. * ? to 24 AT, according to performance ranking (see on main Proving Grounds page). Category:High-end items quests Category:Sagas